The Summer of Love
by LC 86
Summary: A fictional season two premier of Glee. If I could write an episode of Glee, this would be it. The “paring” is F/R, but that it really not the point, so please give it a try anyway. Enjoy.


**Author's Note:** _This is my first Fan Fiction _**_ever_**_. I wrote this as if it were the Season Two premier, but I don't read any spoilers, so this is just my imagination rambling off of things I hope will happen on this show. I wrote it as a screenplay because that is how I envisioned it – as an actual acted piece. I this is my dream episode come to life. It does have a paring of Finn and Rachel, but that is not the point of what I was writing, so please give it a try anyway. I tried to give rightful due and respect to all the characters of this amazing program. I hope I respected the show, its creators, its style of writing, and its attention to detail as much as possible. I also tried to be funny, so I hope that comes across in what I wrote. Let me know if you would enjoy this episode. Review, please._ _Thank-you so much for reading._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own _Glee_. I wish I did, but I don't. _

* * *

**Glee Episode 2.1**

**The Summer of Love**

Opening Monologue for Previously on 'Glee'

A shot of New Directions standing on a stage with a small 3" x 6" inch plaque in which the front emblem falls off.

**VOICE OVER**:_So last time on Glee, McKinley High School's New Directions came in second to Vocal Adrenaline, at Regional's, which became state when only one region of Ohio had enough Show Choirs to compete._

**CUT TO**: Vocal Adrenaline performing Phoenix's Listomania.

**VO**: _But they put in a good showing_…

**CUT TO**: Neil Patrick Harris as himself, in a fitted suit, throws a whole bunch of papers at the other judges, Chrissie Hind as herself and Gavin Creel as Ohio State's Theater Department's 3rd Production Assistant Samuel Myers.

**NEIL** (yelling): You don't understand good music IS!!!!

**VO**:_ And some kids took it better than others…_

**CUT TO**: Puck punching a wall and Rachel sobbing while the others watch mystified.

**VO**:_And some parents were more supportive than others…_

**CUT TO**: Finn's mom punching Quinn's dad in the face while Burt Hummel, Rachel's two dads, and all the other parents, dressed in the same stereotypical way the club does to delineate who's parent's they are, stand crowding around in shock.

**FINN'S MOM** (yelling): My son is twice the man you will ever be!! You should be ashamed of yourself!!

**VO**:_ And Quinn gave her daughter up for adoption to a Jewish husband and a Christian wife in Chicago…_

**CUT TO**: Quinn and Puck with bittersweet smiles sitting across of a young couple crying tears of joy.

**VO**:_ While Will signed his divorce papers, but not before Terri tries one more time to get will back by kissing him in his office, which has lots of windows, so Emma saw and got really pissed, and she and Will broke up… _

**CUT TO**: Will and Terri kissing in Will's office

**CUT TO**: Emma and Will fighting in the hallway, Emma runs away, and when Will runs after she pulls away

**EMMA**: I don't know if you're still in love with your ex-wife, but please, Will, let me go until you know what you want. Please.

**VO**:_ Which might be a bad thing because Emma took a pregnancy test and cried when she looked at the results. But, we don't know why she's crying because we don't know if she's actually pregnant or not…._

**CUT TO**: Emma standing in a bathroom with plastic gloves on her hands, looking down at a pregnancy test which the gasping when she looks at down and starts sobbing.

**VO**:_ And finally after fighting, singing, being at each other's throats, because Finn accused Rachel of sabotaging Glee's chances at Regional's…_

**CUT TO**: Finn and Rachel screaming at each other in front of the choir room doors in the hallway

**FINN** (screaming): Well I guess I just lost my best friend then…

**RACHEL** (screaming): Well I guess I did…

**VO:**_ Finn snook into Rachel's bedroom and apologized to Rachel where she apologized back and the two finally admitted that they wanted to be together…_

**CUT TO**: Finn and Rachel standing in the middle of Rachel's room, Rachel in her pajamas.

**FINN**: Rachel, I am so sorry I thought that you would do that and it wasn't until I thought I lost you forever that I realized how much I really need you and…love you. Rachel, I am so, so sorry and I want nothing more than to be with you…

**CUT TO**: Rachel grabbing Finn's face and kissing him

**RACHEL**: I want to be with you too.

**CUT TO**: Rachel and Finn gleefully smiling at one another, then Finn pulls Rachel in for a long embrace. They start quietly dancing in the middle of the room and kiss again.

**VO**: _And that's what you missed on GLEE_

**CUT TO**: A shot of New Directions' epic finish of Don't Stop Believen' at Regional's

**Act I, Scene I**

Opening shot through Rachel's bedroom window, where the sun is slowly starting to rise. Pan around her room. Camera stops at Rachel's bed where she and Finn are asleep in each other's arms, fully clothed in lightweight summer pajamas. Finn slowly moves from underneath her arm and starts to shake Rachel so she will wake up. Quiet, slow Glee instrumental plays in the background.

**FINN**: Rachel, Rachel I have to go.

**RACHEL**: Ummm… No…

Finn starts to move to his knees on her bed. Rachel does the same and wraps her arms around his neck and tried to pull him back to bed.

**FINN**: Rachel, I really gotta to go. The sun is coming up.

**RACHEL**: Yon light is not day-light, I know it so. It is some meteor the sun exhales.

Both similes widely at each other.

**FINN**: Hey, who says that?

**RACHEL**: Juliet Capulet. Shakespeare.

**FINN**: Oh, yeah. We read that in Freshman English, right?

**RACHEL**: Yes, Finn.

Finn moves off the bed and stands at the foot with Rachel's hands intertwined in his while he slips on flip-flops.

**FINN:** So, tonight? My house?

**RACHEL**: Yes. Definitely. Midnight?

**FINN**: Midnight. See you then.

**RACHEL**: See you then.

Both continue to simile widely and Finn gives Rachel a quick kiss goodbye.

**FINN**: Bye.

**RACHEL**: Bye.

Finn climbs out of Rachel's window.

**Act I, Scene II**

**CUT TO**: Finn quietly walking through the backdoor of his house. He tip-toes quickly down a hall to his bedroom and falls onto his bed on his back with a wide smile on his face as he starts to fall back asleep. Quite, slow Glee instrumental plays in background.

**PAN BACK DOWN THE HALLWAY AT THE HUDSON RESIDENCE TO A SHOT OF**: (Instrumental still playing) Carole Hudson kissing Burt Hummel as she pushes him out her bedroom door.

**CAROLE**: You have to go before Finn wakes up!

**BURT**: You know Finn's a big boy, I think he can handle his mom having a boyfriend.

Burt kisses Mrs. Hudson again.

**CAROLE**: Oh, so, you're going to tell Kurt then?

**BURT**: Good point.

Burt kisses Mrs. Hudson again.

**BURT**: See you soon?

**CAROLE**: See you soon.

**BURT**: Bye.

**CAROLE**: Bye.

Burt kisses Mrs. Hudson one last time before heading down the stairs.

**CUT TO OPENING TITLES CARD**

**Act I, Scene III**

**CUT TO**: A close up shot of Will Schuester, perspiring, as he teaches how to conjugate past tense Spanish verbs. He looks distraught and saddened.

**PAN OUT**: To a group of sweaty twenty-something's staring blankly back at Will, not taking notes, in a small classroom. One in front is wearing a Lima Community College t-shirt.

**WILL**: Okay guys, you can head out early. (softly) God, it's like 10,000 degrees in here. Don't forget we have the final next week, which is cumulative, so I would start studying now.

The group files out sullen, unconcerned with Professor Schuster's advice. Will tries to muster a small smile as he gathers his things and leaves the building. He walks out to his beat-up blue compact car and as he turns the keys in the ignition, Shanade O'Connor's cover of "Nothing Compares 2 U" starts blasting. Will sings along sullenly and tears start to form around his eyes.

Just as Will starts to pull out of his parking space, his cell phone rings. Surprised when he looks at the phone number, he answers.

**WILL**: Mr. Figgins?

**Act I, Scene IV**

**CUT TO**: Puck loads his pick-up truck with pool cleaning supplies. He's wearing a white beater and a big grin on his face. A young man looking very disturbed walks by, sweaty and dirty, wearing a ripped gray shirt, the bottom half of his football uniform, and carrying a football helmet.

**PUCK (in an overly macho tone)**: Hey Fullback, nice Spider-Man sheets. (chuckling)

The young man runs into his house noticeably, overly upset. Puck watches him puzzled and finishes packing up his supplies.

**Act I, Scene V**

**CUT TO**: Principle Figgins' office filled with faculty and coaches all looking confused as to why they were all told to rush over to McKinley this morning. In the room are Sue, Will, Ken, and 7-8 other annoyed adults.

**PRINCIPLE FIGGINS**: I called you all over here because there was a major problem at the football camp for East Defiance. Apparently Seniors were hazing underclassmen with tsars and when the students were questioned about it, the Ohio State Education Department found out that these rituals had been going on for years and no one noticed because of lack of supervision, they decided to make some adjustments. As of this morning, Ohio Public Schools require for there to be at least two coaches for any team of 15 or more students which performs in any sort of competition or sporting game.

**CUT TO**:The faculty and staff all look around at one another unsure of how to assess Principal Figgins announcement. Then, they all start talking to Figgins at rapid speed, incoherent over one another. The scene is tight, close up images of the teachers and rapid transitions from one person to the next

**SUE**: Excuse me, but there is only one person who can shape the Cheerios into State Champions for the tenth consecutive year, and that is me. There is no one who can assist me at creating protection!

**PRINCPLE FIGGINS**: Sue, my hands are tied! If you don't find an Assistant Coaches for all of your teams, I cannot even allow you to practice. You need to find them by the first day of school next week.

**KEN**: The football team starts pre-season practice tomorrow afternoon and all through next week. How am I going to find a qualified Assistant Coach by then?

**PRINCPLE FIGGINS**: I am leaving that up to you as Head Coaches to figure out.

**WILL**: But it's only for teams of 15 or over right? So the Glee Club isn't affected.

**PRINCPLE FIGGINS**: Not yet, but you are planning to hold auditions for new members when school starts? Correct?

**WILL**: Yes, but that all depends on whether or not students even sign up for auditions.

**PRINCIPLE FIGGINS**: Well then, I would get started now on looking for someone before it becomes a problem. Now please leave my office, I need to notify our custodial staff of four that three are being laid off to pay for the assistant coaches.

**SUE**: I will not stand for this, Figgins! I have already sent the invitations to my Cheerios and they will be receiving them any minute, informing them that I am there coach. Not one member of a two-person rodeo act. And I need more than 15 people on a cheerleading squad to make any progress in the finals at nationals.

**PRINICPLE FIGGINS**: Sue, it's this or no Cheerios at all!

Will, Ken, Sue, and the other faculty members all file out mumbling how they are going to handle the situation.

**COMMERICALS**

**Act II, Scene I**

**OPEN TO**: A three-way split screen of Brittany, Quinn, and Santana (in that order from left to right) all standing in front of their mailboxes. They open the mailboxes in unison. Brittany and Santana are both wearing their Cheerios uniforms and Quinn is wearing a floral-printed sun dress. Brittany and Santana open up their letters at the same time and Santana starts jumping up and down. Quinn stares longingly at the envelope unsure whether to open it.

**BRITTANY**: What does 'cord-i-al-ly' mean? I'm still a Cheerio right? (She says looking to her right)

Santana walks into Brittany's screen section and looks at her letter. Santana's section of the split screens disappears and Quinn's is one-third the screen. Brittany and Santana are the other two-thirds.

**SANTANA**: Yes.

Both start jumping up and down and their section fades off the screen. Quinn's shot fills the screen and she opens up her envelope and gasps.

**QUINN (VOICE OVER)**: _From the desk of Sue Sylvester. Dear Ms. Febray. You have been cordially invited to join the back line of the William McKinley High School's Cheerios Cheerleading Squad for the Two Thousand Ten to Two Thousand Eleven academic year. This is a probationary acceptance. I reserve the right to remove you from the squad at any time, for any reason…_

**QUINN (out loud)**: Sincerely Sue Sylvester, Head Coach. That's right bitches, I'm back!

Quinn stands on her front yard with a devilish simile growing on her face.

**Act II, Scene II**

**CUT TO**: Hummel Automotive. Finn and Kurt are working underneath two separate cars on lifts inside. Kurt is wearing an elaborate gunmetal-colored cotton jumpsuit with gold trimming on the seams. Finn is wearing greasy, torn cargo shorts and a stained white t-shirt.

**KURT (VO)**: _I have been working at my dad's shop with Finn for the entire summer. And, as sad as it is to report, when Finn is not playing football and performing in Glee and dealing with baby-daddy drama, all at the same time, he is just as boring as the lot of other teenagers in middle America. Therefore, the illusion which once drew me to him is gone. And, thankfully, I am over my crush. Its sad how normal and content his life is now. I mean he literally comes to work, quietly signs along to iPod, and he performs tasks which only involve two brain cells. Then he eats lunch and does the same thing over in the afternoon. I need more adventure in my relationships for this to ever work. I can't wait for Glee to start again. Maybe working with Finn will be more interesting then. Either way, it was pleasantly boring working with him this summer, even though it was highly uneventful._

Burt Hummel walks in with a cup of coffee. Finn takes his headphones out of his ears and puts them in one of his cargo pockets.

**BURT**: Good Morning, Finn! Kurt.

**FINN**: Good Morning, Mr. Hummel.

**KURT**: Morning, Dad.

**FINN**: Mr. H., can I speak to you for a few minutes in your office?

**BURT**: Yea, sure. C'mon.

Burt and Finn walk into the small windowed office space that juts out into the garage. It is covered in dust and dirt. There are old magazine clippings of dream cars tapped up all around and an old computer covered in oil. Kurt watches the two men through the windows of the office from the garage. Kurt looks curious to what Finn and Burt are discussing. There is a large, white desk calendar hanging on the opposite wall from the garage.

**BURT**: What's up Finn?

**FINN (slightly rambling)**: Well it's noting too important. I just wanted to remind you again that my last full-time day will be Saturday. I saw you hadn't put it on your calendar, so I thought I would tell you again. Football practice for this season starts Sunday. I will still be able to work Saturdays, and maybe Monday's afterschool, but I don't think any more than that. I really enjoyed working here this summer and thanks so much for the position.

**BURT**: Is everything okay? You sound a little upset.

Kurt looks on even more confused.

**FINN**: Yea. It's just knowing that football practice is starting just reminds me that the summer is ending and school is staring soon and with football, and Glee, oh, and class, it's just a lot. And I enjoyed having time to relax this summer and put some cash in my pocket, after the year I had.

**BURT (very overeager)**: I understand. You are a good kid, Finn. You work hard and you're smart. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise (pointing at Finn). It has been really nice getting to know you over the past few weeks and I just want you to know that you can come to me to speak about anything, anytime. No questions asked. I mean it. I'm here for you 100%. Okay?

**FINN (slightly weirded out)**: Okay…

**BURT**: Good. Good talk, Finn. I hope the first of many.

**FINN (even more weirded out)**: Okay…

Kurt continues to watching, puzzled. Burt pats Finn on the shoulder. Finn gives a small, polite simile and walks out of the office. Burt similes proudly at himself for talking to Finn like a doting dad. Hoping this will give him headway with Carole.

**KURT**: If you don't mind me asking, what was that all about?

**FINN**: I don't know man, I just wanted to remind him that my last full-time day is Saturday because I saw he hadn't written it down and then he went all parental on me. Like letting me know that he will always be there for me and stuff.

**KURT**: Huh. That doesn't sound like my dad.

**FINN**: Your dad's a weird guy, Kurt.

**KURT**: Yea, trust me, I know.

Finn takes out his iPod and is just about it put his headphones in when he and Kurt's phones both beep loudly with texts. Both look up at their phones and then look at one another as though they just received the 'Bat Signal'.

**Act II, Scene III**

**CUT TO**: A digital clock which reads 11:59. The fast paced Glee slushy instrumental is playing. Finn's hand opens the back door of his house.

**CUT TO**: Hallway of the Hudson residence. Finn's bedroom door is open as the light turns on and shines through.

**CUT TO**: Rachel in shadow going through the back door. Fast paced instrumental is still playing.

**CUT TO**: Finn on his bed, dressed for bed, staring through the doorway as Rachel appears. She closes the door behind her. Finn and Rachel quickly crash into one another and kiss passionately. Finn starts kissing Rachel's neck as they slowly walk towards Finn's bed.

**RACHEL**: Finn…?

**FINN**: Yeah…?

Finn continues to kiss Rachel. Finn is holding Rachel and only her tip-toes are touching the ground.

**RACHEL**: Can we sing for a little bit?

Finn quickly stops kissing Rachel. His body language is very sheepish suddenly.

**FINN**: Oh, okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so aggressive.

**RACHEL**: No. It's fine. Great actually. I just want to work on that number we were singing the other night. Especially after Mr. Shue's text this morning. It's so weird that teachers know how to do that.

Both walk a few steps and sit down on the side of Finn's bed.

**FINN**: Yeah, I know. I can't believe that we have rehearsal tomorrow afternoon.

**RACHEL**: Well the summer is almost over. School starts in one week from today.

**FINN**: I know, it just sucks. You know?

**RACHEL**: Well I love school and I love Glee. But I get what you mean.

**FINN**: Wanna work on the song?

**RACHEL**: Yea.

Finn grabs in laptop and music starts to play. It's the instrumental from 'The Boxer' by Simon and Garfunkel. Rachel and Finn start to sing along to the first few verses. Much of the instrumental from the original version will be cut for time.

**RACHEL AND FINN**: _I am leaving, I am leaving…But the fighter still remains. La la lalala la…ooh ooh ooh...ooh ooh ooh ooooh…_

**RACHEL** (**interrupting the song)**: Finn…?

**FINN (snapped out of his daze)**: Huh?...Yeah?

Rachel pops up on to her knees on Finn's bed and takes his hands.

**RACHEL (excited and speaking fast)**: Well, I've been thinking. With the summer coming to a close, and no one knowing were together yet, and while this is still this amazing, wonderful adventure that is just between us with no one getting in the way…and all the fun we've been having…and knowing all this will have to be a fallacy to our friends starting tomorrow…I think we should have sex….

Finn's eyes get wide and he looks obviously surprised.

**RACHEL**: …This weekend. Before school starts. When my dads are out of town.

**FINN**: Um, Rachel…I don't...

**RACHEL**: Oh gosh, Finn. If you're not ready for that yet, after everything with Quinn and Puck and all, I completely understand. Forget that I brought it up. I'm sorry.

**FINN**: No, Rachel! It's not that I'm not ready. Or that I don't want to. Trust me I do. It's just, I mean, yeah we've been fooling around, and it's been really great, but I'm just surprised. I didn't think that you wanted to do that. And I didn't want to pressure you, so I never brought it up and now you're bringing it up and I'm just…wow…

**RACHEL**: In the tenure of our friendship, you haven't noticed that I like surprising people and causing them to react just like that.

**FINN**: I guess I have noticed, but it still doesn't mean I'm not surprised. Plus, I guess I'm mainly nervous about…well…my little problem.

**RACHEL**: But that's not really a problem anymore…

**FINN**: Not right now, but it can be. And I don't want for this to be ruined because of that.

**RACHEL**: It won't be. I promise.

Rachel gives Finn a peck on the cheek. Both are smiling widely at one another.

**RACHEL**: So, tomorrow night. After Glee rehearsal, we'll hang out at my place. My dads will be gone by then. We can hang out and, yeah know, do it.

**FINN (skeptical)**: Yea. I guess.

Both are still smiling at one another. Rachel climbs onto Finn's lap and kisses him softly. She looks at him with reassurance.

**RACHEL**: Okay?

**FINN**: Okay.

Rachel and Finn start kissing more aggressively.

**COMMERICALS**

**Act II, Scene IV**

Open up to the Cheerios performing. They are getting ready to execute a high pyramid formation. There are girls on the bottom as well clapping and cheering along. A boy does a tumbling pass down the middle of the field towards the bleachers. Sue is standing on the running track with a megaphone. A 'Jock Jams' instrumental is playing in the background.

**SUE**: That was pathetic. You think this is hard. Trying being told you are performing a ritual animal sacrifice and having your eyebrows burned off in the process. That was hard!

The group starts to gather their belongings and head out. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany are all at practice and start to walk out together. Quinn a few paces ahead of the other two girls.

**SUE**: It's good to have you back Q. There's a lot of shaping up to be done, but I think you are up to the challenge.

**QUINN**: It's good to be back, Coach Sylvester.

Both woman simile at each other and quietly size each other up. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany head into the school.

**Act II, Scene V**

School bell rings as the Glee club starts to file into the choir room. Artie rolls in with Tina walking next to him. They sit down and take each other's hands and smile with excitement at one another. Mike, Matt, Puck, Mercedes, and Kurt all take notice. They are all sitting on the tiered stage and in chairs randomly dispersed around the room. Quinn, in her Cheerios uniform, walks in with Santana and Brittany on either side of her. Quinn is walking a few steps ahead. The lot takes notice of this as well. Finn walks in and sits himself behind the drum set, on the far side of the room.

**BRITTANY**: If school hasn't started yet, why are there bells ringing?

**ARTIE (to Tina)**: That might be the first intelligent question she's ever asked.

Tina smiles, with a sight chuckle, and kisses Artie on the cheek.

**KURT**: They're fixing the bells to make them sound louder in the hopes of getting kids to class faster. It's absurd reasoning to solve an inevitable problem.

Rachel walks in last, with Mr. Schuester, carrying a large stack of paper, yammering on to Mr. Schue about the several ideas she has come up with over the summer.

**WILL**: Wow, Rachel, that's a really great list and I'm sure we can come up with some other time to discuss it.

**RACHEL**: But Mr. Schuester, it we are going to get through any of these songs by Sectionals, we need to start working on them now.

**WILL**: Yes, but I bet that you are not the only one who has been thinking about what they would like to perform over the summer break.

Rachel sits down on the on the edge of the tiered stage near the door at Puck's feet as he sits on a chair on the second tier of the stage. Rachel, on the opposite side of the room, and looks over at Finn. Both acknowledge each other and try not to smile.

**WILL**: Okay, then. As you all know, I called you here because I feel we need to start rehearsals early for Sectionals this year. I know after coming in second at Regional's, after working so hard, you morale is low and you are discouraged. That is why we need to start working hard now to get back in the groove. I would like to have at least 3-4 numbers in the can for the invitational I am planning in October. Now, in preparation for this, I would like you to all come up with a number, which I would like for you to perform by next week before school starts. You can do a solo piece or break up in groups, which ever you prefer, but I am raising the bar on what I am excepting from you and I want to see pieces that can actually become more in the next few weeks.

**MERSCADES**: But we can definitely work in teams?

**WILL**: Absolutely. I also have another order of business. The Ohio Education Department, after an unfortunate incident in East Defiance, has made is mandatory that any team which performs in competition with 15 or more people must have at least two directors or coaches. As of right now we are not affected because there are only 12 of you, but I will be holding auditions at start of the new school year and I hope to add more members. Therefore, you may want to be prepared for me bringing in a new member of the faculty as well. (quietly) Although I have no idea who that will be just yet. Okay, anyway, to get our vocal chords in check, I thought I would have you guys work on an old-y, but a goody.

Will starts to hand out sheet music to everyone.

**KURT**: 'Summer Lovin'?' Mr. Schue, you can't be serious?

**WILL**: I'm not saying I want this to be part of our regular set list, I just want to start off with something fun we can all join in on for our first day back. Now, I would like for Puck and Quinn to be the leads on this…If that's okay?

**QUINN**: I'm fully up for the challenge, Mr. Schuester. I'm fine with it. Ladies, over here.

Quinn waves over the girls to one side of the room. She sizes up Puck with a smirk on her face. Puck, mildly surprised, sizes Quinn up in return.

**PUCK (in an overly macho tone)**: Okay, lets to this.

The other boys mildly cheer and join Puck. The groups go about singing and performing the number. They all enjoy themselves and laugh at the end. Will watches them with a large grin on his face, nodding along to the music.

**WILL**: I know its Friday afternoon and I'm not going to keep you, but it's great to see that you are still as wonderful as I remember. I would like for you to start working on numbers in your own spare time this week and to be ready to perform them by Thursday. Have a good weekend.

Rachel smiles at Finn. He smiles back as they exit the room at the same time, but walk in opposite directions down the hallway.

**COMMERICALS**

**Act III, Scene I**

**CUT TO**: A shot of a clipboard help up against someone chest. Pull back to see Emma walking down the hall of an elder care facility. She walks with caution and has more weight protruding from her abdomen, indicating a baby bump. She walks into Jean Sylvester's room.

**EMMA**: Hello Jean!

**JEAN**: Emma! Hello! Sue was just about to read a story. Will you stay?

Emma glances over to Sue with a smile. Sue smiles back, indicating that it is okay to stay. Emma sits down in the chair next to Sue.

**EMMA**: Okay, Jean. I would love to join you. Hello, Sue.

**SUE**: Emma. Okay. Little Red Riding Hood.

Sue starts to read Little Red Riding Hood. Jean takes one each of Sue and Emma's hands. Sue starts to tear up. Emma looks over to Sue with concern.

**Act III, Scene II**

**CUT TO**: Rachel cooking dinner in her kitchen. The doorbell rings. Rachel goes to answer door with Finn on the other side. Rachel starts to walk back towards the kitchen and Finn follows, closing the door behind him. Rachel slightly more dressed up from her school clothes. Finn is wearing his brown and blue stripped sweater. They are comfortable around one another, but both teenagers look slightly nervous.

**RACHEL**: Hello

**FINN**: Hey

**RACHEL**: You know, you could have just walked in. My dads already left.

**FINN**: Yeah, but you could have also thought I was an intruded and then you would have started to beat me up with an umbrella or a wooden spoon or something.

**RACHEL**: Yeah, but I would have stopped when I noticed it was you. Or maybe not.

**FINN**: Thanks. So what are we making?

**RACHEL**: We?

**FINN**: Well, yeah, do you mind if I help?

**RACHEL**: Don't mind at all. Always nice to have some help in the kitchen. You can start cutting those vegetables for the salad.

**FINN**: Salad? Chick food?

**RACHEL**: You eat salad.

**FINN**: Yeah, but it's still chick food.

Both smile at one another nervously and Finn starts chopping lettuce while Rachel continues to stir something in a pot. Both are blushing with bright red cheeks and continue to smile brightly. There is a lot of tension in the air that both seem to notice but neither comments on. Rachel and Finn share another awkward glace.

**Act III, Scene III**

**CUT TO**: Emma standing outside Jean's door while Sue says goodbye. Emma starts to walk down the hallway.

**CUT TO**: Sue standing right in front of Emma, slightly too close.

**SUE**: I am not someone to tell people how to run their lives…

**EMMA (cutting Sue off)**: You tell everyone how to run their lives…

**SUE**: And although I 100 percent applaud you for what you have done at this place since you started working here, I think that you are a disgrace. Carrying around a man's baby when he has no idea about the child and hoping he'll coming running into your arms and marry you and tell you he's so happy. Well, that's not gonna happen. You should be ashamed of yourself and how you are carrying about.

Emma looks at Sue devastated and is about to cry.

**SUE (continuing)**: I'm gonna go now because I have a group of untalented hacks that I need to shape into winners my nationals. By the way, that blouse is so horrific its offensive. Goodbye.

**CUT TO**: Emma standing in the hallway clenching her clipboard tightly to her chest holding her breath and grimacing.

**Act III, Scene IV**

**OPEN TO**: Brittany's back yard. Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Tina are gathered on the grass. There is a boom box in the grass next to where the girls are standing.

**TINA**: I thought it was going to be all the girls working on this together. Where's Rachel?

**QUINN**: She said that she had something important to do tonight. Oh, and, that she already knew what number she was going to do by herself.

Quinn shakes her head, mildly annoyed.

**SANTANA**: Whatever. We're better without her.

**MERSCADES**: Anyway, over the summer I came up with the perfect song for us girls to perform.

Mercedes starts to hand out the sheet music and all the girls smile widely at the song. She walks over to the boom box and hits play. The instrumental to TLC's 'Creep' starts playing. The girls all start singing with Mercedes and Tina on lead with the others as the chorus. All starting freestyle dancing around the lawn. The song ends all their girls gather together laughing and smiling, thoroughly enjoying themselves as the sun starts to go down behind them.

**Act IV, Scene I**

**CUT TO**: Rachel's room. Rachel and Finn are lying very stiff on Rachel's bed far apart from one another and both are staring at the ceiling with the sheets held tightly underneath their arms. Neither appears to be wearing any clothes. Both shift their eyes suspiciously. Finn exhales loudly. The slushy instrumental is playing in the background.

**FINN**: So…

**RACHEL**: So…

**FINN**: That's sex…

**RACHEL**: Yep…

**FINN**: This is weird.

**RACHEL**: I know…

Finn turns his head and looks over to Rachel. Rachel looks over to Finn.

**FINN**: I don't want this to be weird.

**RACHEL**: Me neither. But it is…

Both awkwardly smile at one another. Finn starts to move over closer to her.

**FINN**: Come here.

Finn takes Rachel into his arms and kisses her on the forehead.

**FINN**: You know that I love you, right?

Rachel rests her head on Finn's chest and nods.

**RACHEL**: I love you, too.

**FINN**: Okay, then.

**RACHEL**: Okay.

Rachel and Finn remain in their embrace and simile, but both still look uncomfortable.

**COMMERICALS**

**Act IV, Scene II**

**OPEN TO**: Football practice. Finn is calling out a play. The play begins and Finn throws the ball. Karofsky tackles Finn and slams him down on to the grass. Finn sits up and grabs Karofsky's jersey.

**FINN**: What the hell Karofsky? This is practice!

**PETROVSKI**: Welcome back, twinkle toes.

Karofsky pushes Finn back down on the grass and Finn continues to lie there for a moment. He breathes heavily.

**CUT TO**: Crane shot of the whole football field. Puck is in the same pained position as Finn on the opposite side on the field.

**Act IV, Scene III**

**CUT TO**: A long line of adults standing in the hallway of William McKinley High School. The camera follows the line down the hall. The camera stops at the front of the line which has formed in front of Sue Sylvester's office. The motley crew of people starts to file in. The slushy instrumental is playing in the background.

First is a person who looks like a soccer mom.

**SUE**: No!

Second is a person who looks like a cocaine addict.

**SUE**: Absolutely not!

Third is a fat woman in unflattering clothes.

**SUE:** No fatties! Get out!

Fourth is Sandy Ryerson.

**SUE (looking down)**: Don't even bother coming in Sandy.

Sue sits at her desk looking defeated. She sighs.

**SUE**: Crap.

**CUT TO**: Ken standing in the boys' locker room. He has a stack of papers in his hands as he starts to interview candidates for the Assistant Coach position.

**KEN**: So, have you ever coached a football team before?

The first person is an out of shape man townie.

**MAN TOWNIE: **No.

**KEN: **Have you ever taught before?

The second person is a sweating, pedophile-looking man in a suit and tie with a strange, unsettling grin on his face. He is breathing heavily.

**SUIT AND TIE MAN**: No. Are we in the locker room when the boys change and shower and stuff?

Third is Sandy Ryerson.

**KEN (writing out a play on the blackboard)**: Get out Sandy.

**Act IV, Scene IV**

**CUT TO**: The choir room. A school bell rings and everyone looks up questioningly. The girls just finish their performance and stand around smiling with their arms around each other, proud of their number.

**WILL**: That was very good girls. Is anyone else ready to perform their number?

**ARTIE**: Puck, Kurt, Matt, Mike, and I have been working on something. You guys ready?

**PUCK (unenthusiastically)**: I guess so.

The boys all walk to the middle of the room and Artie hands out the sheet music to the piano player and the other band members. Puck, Matt, and Mike all look a little tired from football practice. The boys all gather together and start to perform 'Accidents Will Happen' by Elvis Costello. Will looks on with a grimace on his face as he looks out the door of the choir room, slightly in a daze. The boys finish and the group applauds.

**ARTIE**: So, Mr. Schuester, what did you think?

**WILL (snapped out of his daze)**: Huh?...Um…

**FINN**: You okay Mr. Schue?

**WILL**: Yea, I'm fine. That was good boys. It could use a little work, but it's a good start. That just leaves Finn and Rachel. I assume you two have been working on something together since you are the only ones yet to perform.

Finn and Rachel look at each other from opposite sides of the room and half-smile at one another.

**FINN**: Um, yeah, we've been working on something that we can perform tomorrow, but…

Rachel stands up and starts to hand out sheet music to everyone.

**RACHEL**: You see Mr. Schuester, as co-captains we have come up with another idea for the group to perform together.

Rachel stands in the middle of the room with pride and wide smile on her face.

**Act IV, Scene V**

**CUT TO: **Rachel's room. Rachel and Finn are in their pajamas and Finn is standing on the side of Rachel's bed as he starts to shake her to wake up.

**FINN**: Rachel. C'mon wake up. I have to go.

**RACHEL**: Finn. My dads don't come home till tomorrow. You don't have to go anywhere.

**FINN**: I have work and I told Mr. Hummel I would be there early today because he asked if I could open on Saturdays and I wanted to go to the grocery store to buy some lunch beforehand.

**RACHEL**: Oh…well…I guess you have to go then.

Finn leans over and kisses Rachel quickly on the lips.

**FINN**: See you tonight.

**RACHEL**: See you tonight.

**FINN**: Bye.

**RACHEL**: Bye.

Finn and Rachel kiss goodbye and Finn leaves.

**COMMERICALS**

**Act V, Scene I**

**OPEN TO**: Finn walking down an aisle at a grocery store. He has a jar of peanut butter in his hand, a loaf of bread hanging in his fingers, and is holding an open bag of Smartfood popcorn between his arm and his chest. He is eating out of the bag with his opposite hand as he walks down the aisle. The store is pretty empty and there is only one check out open. He walks in line behind the person who is in the process of checking out. Her back is facing Finn. Finn recognizes that it's Emma. The slushy instrumental is playing in the background.

**FINN**: Hey Ms. P!

Emma jumps and turns around. She gasps and her eyes get wide when she sees's Finn. Finn gasps and his eyes get wide when he sees that Emma is pregnant.

**EMMA (quickly)**: Hi, Finn.

**CASHIER**: That will be $27.45, Ma'am.

Emma quickly pays the cashier and takes her change.

**EMMA (quickly)**: Bye, Finn.

Emma quickly grabs her items and power walks out of the cahier station. Finn stands still in shock.

**CUT TO**: Finn walking into Hummel Automotive. He puts his grocery store bag on a table in front of him and falls into a chair, slouching. No one is around. He has a 'why does this always happen to me' look on his face and he exhales loudly. Tight close up of Finn's face.

**FINN**: Crap.

**KURT**: Girl trouble?

Finn turns his head to see Kurt sitting next him, kind of close.

**KURT**: I keep telling you there you're problem.

**FINN**: No.

**KURT**: No, what?

**FINN**: No, it's not girl trouble. Well, not exactly… Let s get to work.

**Act V, Scene II**

Will puts up posters of Mexico and Spain in his classroom. Principal Figgins knocks on the window.

**PRINCIPAL FIGGINS**: William, please meet me in my office in five minutes. I need to speak to you about the assistant coaches.

Will finishes putting up the poster and walks down the hall. He walks past Emma's office and sees a man unpacking books onto the bookshelf.

**WILL**: Are you the new guidance counselor?

Roger turns and looks at Will.

**ROGER:** Yea, hi. I'm Roger Chase.

Roger extends his hand. Will accepts and they shake hands. Will walks out and enters Principal Figgins office. Sue and Ken are already there. The camera angles are tight and fast as the dialogue goes on.

**PRINCIPAL FIGGINS**: You three are holding practices for your respective sports and clubs, yet you are the only ones WITHOUT ASSTANT COACHES!!

**WILL**: Sorry Mr. Figgins, but as of right now the Glee Club only has twelve members, so I really don't see the point.

**PRINCIPAL FIGGINS**: The point is, William, that if you want to compete you will need to find assistants immediately or my ass is on the line and the state will get involved! And you two, what's your excuse!

**KEN**: I'm working on it.

**PRINCIPAL FIGGINS**: Sue?

**SUE:** I have not found anyone up to the capabilities to work with me. And I doubt I will. This is absurd. The Cheerios have already proven themselves to be winners and in excellent form with me as their only coach. Why do I need to have a second in command?

**PRINCIPAL FIGGINS**: Because Sue, state regulations apply to everyone and if we do not comply by their ordinances, the Ohio State Education officials and Ohio State Police can get involved. That can mean not only very bad things for the Cheerios, but for the entire student body, faculty, and staff. So unless you want the Cheerios to be disbanded and for you to lose your job, I would suggest that you find an assistant coach. NOW! You two have until classes start Monday.

All three proceed out defeated.

**PRINCIPAL FIGGINS**: Oh, and William…?

**WILL**: Yes.

**PRINCIPAL FIGGINS**: If the Glee Club gets fifteen or more members at anytime, I am supposed to disband it immediately if it does not have an assistant coach, so I would make that a priority of yours by Monday.

**WILL**: Yes, Mr. Figgins.

In the background Ken is walking down the hallway and walks into Roger's guidance office.

**KEN**: You know how to play football?

**ROGER**: Yea.

**KEN**: Congratulations, you're the new football coach.

Ken pats Roger on the shoulder.

**Act V, Scene III**

**CUT TO**: Will drinking a beer on the couch of his apartment.

**CUT TO**: Terri sitting on the opposite of her couch watching TV.

Both hear knocks on their doors.

**CUT TO**: Will putting his beer down and walking towards the door.

**CUT TO**: Terri walking towards the door.

**CUT TO**: Will opening up his front door. There is a close up of Will's face and he gasps.

**CUT TO**: Sue at Terri's front door. Terri's back is to the camera.

**TERRI**: What are you doing here?

**SUE**: Listen Terri, I need someone who is inconsistent, slightly talented, and has a moral compass pointing so far south that they would never question my methods for fear of personal prosecution.

**TERRI**: So what do you want from me?

**SUE**: I need an assistant coach.

**CUT TO**: Shot of Terri with a questioning look at Sue.

**CUT TO**: Emma standing at Will's front door with a nervous smile.

**WILL**: Emma…

**EMMA**: Hi, Will.

**COMMERICALS**

**Act V, Scene IV**

**OPEN TO**: The McKinley High auditorium. The glee club sitting on stools on the stage. Puck and Artie both have their guitars in their hands and Finn is behind the drum set. The group performs 'Drive' by Incubus. When they are finished they all gather their stuff and a school bell rings. They start to walk out the auditorium.

**MERSCADES**: I can't believe that it's the first day of school.

**TINA**: I know. It sucks that summer's over.

**SANTANA**: Yea, really.

**ARTIE**: Does anyone know why Mr. Schue wasn't at rehearsal?

**RACHEL**: He said that he had to take care of something regarding that whole assistant coach situation.

Finn has a nervous look on his face as he and Rachel leave. Everyone else disperses in different directions. Finn and Rachel keep on walking straight down the hallway for a few seconds and get slushies thrown in their faces.

**FINN**: Welcome back.

Finn and Rachel both crack a smile.

* * *

_**A/N:**__Please review. I would love to have your feedback. Good or bad. Thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
